Guardian Angel Eyes
by K-dizzlexxx
Summary: Carlisle Cullen stopped changing humans into vampires a long time ago, after his pact with the Quileute wolves. But what happens when Alice is targeted with visions of a young girl, and she needs their help? Will Ricky be the exception to the rule?
1. Chapter 1: The Vision

Chapter One:

**The Vision**

**Ricky peeked up from under her thick lashes and heavy bangs to glance at the setting sun. The ice and already half melted snow twinkled as the last bits of sunlight for the day drenched the frozen ground. It was January and clumps of earth were starting to show through the last thin layer of snow and frost covering it. She breathed in the cold air. Most people hated the cold, but not Ricky. It invigorated her. And the dry air felt fresh in her lungs and she breathed in and out, disposing of all the stale air that she'd been holding in since her mother had dubbed it 'too cold to play outside' earlier this winter. Suddenly she heard the door open and she looked up to find her mother, Laura, standing there.**

"**Ricky, it's diner time" she called softly to her daughter, who was just on the sidewalk past the lawn of their home watching the setting sun and…breathing? Ricky had always been the most unique of her three daughters and she had stopped questioning her strange habits (like claiming to have difficulty breathing with all the "old" air in the house) a long time ago. She looked up, though Laura could only see one of her gray eyes because her bangs covered the other, and smiled brightly. **

"**Okay" She called back, still smiling. She was always happier after going outside where she could really breath. When she was about half way up the driveway she suddenly fell to the ground. At first Laura assumed she had slipped due to the ice, or her beat up tennis shoes she refused to throw away or her very evident clumsiness but she soon noticed that she was not getting up, but instead writhing around in pain.**

"**Ricky! Ricky!" She yelled as she ran to her youngest daughter grabbing the attention of her to older daughters who came running out of the house only to find their mother leaning over a very unconscious Ricky. **

**Somewhere very far away from the Idaho driveway where the young girl lay unconscious, and hours earlier, a small dark haired girl sits on a couch, her intense topaz eyes suddenly glazing over. Her husband's strong, comforting hands grip her shoulders but she doesn't feel them, nor does she hear his worried calls but the rest of her family does and soon they all surround the curious young woman. Alice does not see them in front of her, nor does she see the rest of their beautifully furnished living room, instead she sees a faraway driveway where the tiny frame of the girl who has been haunting her visions lately lays, unmoving. **


	2. Chapter 2: She saw me

**Chapter Two:**

A WEEK EARLIER. Alice's point of view:

I stared absentmindedly at the orange I had just bought, only to throw away once the lunch bell rings. I can feel Jasper staring at me, knowing he can feel my restlessness and irritation. I listen, my boredom evident in my expression, to Emmet talk to Jasper and Edward about wrestling after school or something and to Rosalie who is complaining about something unimportant, I'm sure, to…oh wait-Is she talking to me? I should nod or something. "Mmmmm" I interject into "our" conversation. Edward shoots me a confused look. Apparently Jasper isn't the only one wondering what's wrong with me. _Oh, I'm fine, _I tell him. _I just…I haven't had a vision in days._

I was actually surprised he hadn't noticed but with him spending all his time with Bella he hasn't really been around much. Suddenly, as if the vision fairy heard me complaining, my focus turns away form the table and to somewhere far away and I recognize the familiar sensation as I sink to my vision.

**A young girl, probably thirteen or fourteen, walks along a frozen path with her friends. The girl, who the other girls have started calling Ricky, is obviously the focus of my vision. The shimmering ripples that pulse through my vision are practically radiating from her; she positively glows. She's very pale, not vampire pale, but unusually pale for a human. Actually, something about her just screams unusual. She has soft, straw colored, waves of hair framing her face, with highlights the same color as a brand new penny. She laughs with her friends, making it evident that she's the only one out of the little group that doesn't have brightly colored braces, and that she doesn't need them. Suddenly she stops and stares straight forward, as if she's looking right at me. Her grey eyes blaze, as if there's a fire lite behind them, and bore into me. They're not alight with anger, but with confusion, suspicion and understanding. **

Suddenly I'm not being stared down by the strange girl, but instead by Jasper, and behind him the rest of my family. Jasper looks concerned, I don't know why he still worries about me when I have my visions but I have a feeling that he's looking at me with worried eyes this time because he felt the almost uncomfortable wave of emotions that washed over me when the girl with the gray eyes stared at me. Emmett looks curious, I'm sure he's hoping I see him winning their wrestling match after school, and Rose has barely looked up from her untouched salad; she's used to me having visions she doesn't care about. But Edward, sitting farthest from me, but almost directly across from me, gives me a look of understanding and the same confusion apparent on my face. He had felt it too, when the girl with the gray eyes stared at him, he had felt it too! _Not now, _I tell him. _Later._

Ricky's POV:

School has just let out and as I walk home with Diana and Mikale the snow that fell last night crunches beneath my feet. I laugh along with them and my breath curls into ribbons of steam in the air. Diana is telling us about David Landrey's new haircut. I haven't seen it yet, although after this I'm very excited to, but that doesn't matter because Diana is the best story teller I know; I can just imagine David attempting to hide whatever state of havoc his mother left his hair in this time under his dirty red baseball cap as the kids he usually gives swirlys to laugh at him behind his back. Mikale is coming up with a list of suitable nicknames for him when suddenly a strange feeling washes over me and I stop abruptly. I can feel someone watching me, their stare boring into me. I am aware of Mikale and Diana watching me now, but it's not their gaze I feel on me. I stare straight ahead where I sense the spying eyes. I'm not frightened, just alarmed, and oddly enough _comforted. _Rather than being stalked, it feels like I'm being watched over. Gaurdian angel eyes. How ever heavenly this person may be, they're still watching me and shivers run up and down my spine. And then, suddenly, it's gone, just as fast as it came. I realize that it's started to snow and that Mikale and Diana have gone back to talking; I hadn't even heard them. I start walking again, this time not nearly as interested in David's hair as I had been before.

General POV:

"Alice, what does it mean?" Edward inquired on their way to their next class.

"I have no idea" She answers, almost grimly. Alice does not like being confused. "I don't even know that girl, she certainty doesn't live in Forks. It didn't even look like Washington. And…she…stared…at me"

"Impossible" Edward answers at once "You aren't there, she can't see you. Maybe someone else was walking towards her." he suggests.

"Maybe." She answers doubtfully.

"We'll ask Carlisle when we get home," says Edward. "He'll know."

_But would Carlisle know? _Thought Alice_. Would Carlisle be able to tell them anything about the girl with the grey eyes?_


	3. Chapter 3: Girl Down

I guess it's about time I clear a few things up; I, unfortunately, don't own Twilight. I also don't own a Porsche 911 Turbo in canary yellow, or a decent language arts essay to turn into tomorrow, but a girl can dream right? 

Christmas is coming up fast, and you know what I want more than anything in the whole wide world? Reviews! Go on, make my day! If you do I'll invite you into my virtual van and feed you virtual candy and let you play with my virtual puppies, but only if you don't tell your Mommy.

Chapter Three:

**Girl Down**

**General Point of view:**

**Edward was wrong. Carlisle couldn't explain what had happened in Alice's confusing vision, although he had plenty of theories. He spent the next week milling around his collection of thick, dusty books, locked up in his office with paperwork and his computer. And in the meantime things went back to normal for everyone in the unconventional family. Except for Alice. The strange little girl was the star of all her visions. Everyday Alice's attention was repeatedly pulled from her brothers and sisters, or her teachers to watch the girl spoon milky cereal in her mouth, or read her science textbook out loud to herself, or type to her friends late at night, her face ghostly in the bluish light of her computer screen. Ricky, as Alice know referred to her as, had no idea there was someone watching her every, mundane, move. After all, how could she? But she did. All week as Alice watched her, Ricky felt that spine tingling, curious sensation she had while walking home in the snow on Monday. She knew she wasn't just being paranoid; The eyes were following her. While she ran laps in gym, while she learned equations in math, she even woke up in the middle of the night sweating, and glancing around to make sure she was alone. Edward, seasoned with the patience of a hundred years, was thoroughly sick of these visions. They were playing chess together one evening when Alice's vision went fuzzy and she found herself watching Ricky type an essay for English. She giggled to herself at something clever she had written and Alice stretched her vision so she could see the computer screen. Ricky was witty, and very smart and, although her teachers enjoyed her thoughtful, opinionated writings about as much as they enjoyed the cold, black coffee in the teachers lounge (which was not very much), she was getting straight As. Alice swelled with pride, Ricky's essay was brilliant and she was sure to get a 10 out of 10 on it. Ricky and the words on her computer screen slurred and the chess board came back into focus. **

**Alice found a soft smile on her face as she looked back across the small table to Edward. His face…didn't exactly have a soft smile. She got up and walked away, he didn't understand, and even forever wasn't enough time to deal with an annoyed brother, besides: she was going to lose the game anyway. He didn't care about Ricky like Alice had come to, after only a week of Ricky themed visions he was already dead bored (no pun intended…okay, maybe a little pun intended). Where she saw Ricky's accomplishments and struggles and endearing qualities, he saw a preteen doing her homework. Alice thought that of anyone out of her family Edward would be the one to understand her fascination for Ricky, her patience with the slow visions, her odd feelings towards the girl…but of course, it was Jasper, in the end, who understood Alice's feelings. He put a name to all those curious emotions she felt towards the visions, and the little girl. He felt the unregistered anticipation, the unacknowledged eagerness, the understandable frustration. She knew there was a reason for these visions, just like she knew Ricky felt her presence in her life for the past week. Alice felt strongly connected to the visions and the girl in them, she would be ready when life asked her to act upon what she had witnessed. She would be ready when Ricky needed her. Now, a week after the very first Ricky vision, Alice watched, horrified, as the small, human, fragile-looking, Ricky became nothing more than a slumped, unrecognizable, figure on her driveway.**


	4. Chapter 4: All that's left to do is wait

**Oh hey who look who hasn't updated this story in a while. That's right it's me. But in all fairness I was busy looking forward to the midnight release of New Moon, and then of course…seeing New Moon. Which by the way WAS AMAZING WASN'T IT?! What did you all think? I personally wanted to lick the rain off of Jacob's body! But anyway, I'm on break now so maybe I'll get in a few more updates before I have to worry about finals…**

**TEAM WEREWOLF!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own a burning passion for Taylor Lautner's body, so at least we all have something in common. **

* * *

Guardian Angel Eyes:

Chapter four

General POV

The noises of beeping machines and coffee being poured drift into the hospital's hallway.

"I heard it's pretty serious." Says a tall teenage girl, a handful of orange freckles spread out over her nose and cheeks. She runs her hands over the pink and white apron of her candy stripers uniform nervously.

"I heard she's going to die." Says another girl, shorter than the first and about the same age, in a barely audible whisper. The fluorescent lights glint off her shiny metal braces as she talks. The hospital's younger volunteers mostly deal with the old people and the kids ward, but sometimes their usual routines and lunch breaks brings them here, to the nurses station, to eat their home-packed lunches and talk timidly to each other, their whispers echoing like screams off the empty linoleum floors.

The girls risk furtive glances through an open door across from them and peek at the girl in the metal hospital bed. She's nothing but a lump of covers. Unrecognizable, and in this huge medical facility seemingly unimportant when grouped with the thousands of other patients.

"I heard she's our age." The first girl speaks again, talking even quieter before.

"I heard she was one in a million." the short one follows, tears speaking in her big, blue eyes. They look back at the girl, each contemplating the fact that it could've been either one of them lying in that hospital bed, dying with chance of hope.

"Excuse me?" comes a voice, smooth like honey and warm like a summer breeze, from behind them, making them both jump.

"I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

* * *

"Uh-huh" says Esme, in her gentle voice, a delicate crease in her marble skin appearing between her eyebrows. She sat down lightly next to Alice on their white couches, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. Alice's eyes flitted around staring as the outcome of the future changed with every word Carlisle spoke on the other end of the line.

"…A rare blood disease. One in a million. The doctors are trying experimental treatments-"

"They won't work, they'll only kill her faster" Alice cut in grimly.

"She only has days left." He continued ignoring Alice's interruption.

"Tell him it's the only way" Alice said, her tiny mouth slanted with worry, her eyes still focused on the white walls. Carlisle sighed. He knew what he had to do.

"I don't know…" Carlisle dropped his voice and whispered to his wife. "What if…" he trailed off, the silence saying more than words could. He hadn't changed anyone since Rose, and he lived with the guilt of her misery everyday.

"He has to save her!" Alice cried, jumping up from her seated position and rushing out of the room with a blur to go find Jasper. She flew through the hallway, her speed and angry expression frightening Bella as she brushed by her with a little rush of air. Edward wrapped his arms around her protectively, but Alice was already gone flying up the stairs.

Edward had told Bella everything that was going on, of course. He had explained that Ricky, Alice's vision girl, was currently lying in the hospital dying. Alice expected Carlisle to change her, to save Ricky's life by turning her into a vampire. Carlisle was hesitant, as were many other members of the Cullen household. Jasper didn't approve of interfering with her life, it was Bella all over again. Edward, although to afraid to admit his hypocrisy and risk angering his favorite sister, held sides with Jasper. But Esme, who's opinion mattered more to Carlisle than those of his sons, couldn't bear the though of a little girl dying in a hospital far away with no hope, anymore than Alice could.

And so there he was, hiding out in a medical supplies closet in a hospital in Idaho waiting for the opportune moment to execute his plan. Emmet and Rosalie, probably the most ridiculous choices for such plan, were waiting to steal the girl away. Yes, that was the plan; to announce the girl dead, kidnap her and then rush her home whereupon arrival he would bite her dooming her to a life of soulless eternity. Carlisle fretted in the closet.

As Jasper held her in his scarred arms and tried to send her peaceful emotions Alice heard Esme's phone snap shut in the other room. Now all that was left to do was wait…


	5. Chapter 5: The Heist

**Hey ya'll. Do you want to know how special I feel for posting twice in two days? Well, I feel VERY special. You know what else makes me feel special? Reviews! I don't really like this chapter, but I felt like it had to be written. BTW, I have no idea why my first two chapters came out all weird and bold and underlined; I had nothing to do with that. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Don't rub it in. **

* * *

Guardian Angel Eyes:

Chapter Five

General POV

Ricky was conscious for the first time in a while today. Or, at least as conscious as one in her predicament could be.

She heard nurses bustling around her curtains, machines beeping slowly off kilter, keeping time with her heart. She heard a coffee maker bubbling across the hall, and the doctors shiny shoes squeaking on the clean floor. And she heard what the doctors had told her a little under a week ago when she was first rushed here echoing in her mind.

"_You're an extremely rare case. One we barely ever see, especially in children. I can't even begin to imagine how you contracted it. There is no cure. There are a few experimental cures we're very hopeful about but…it doesn't look…good." The doctor avoided her eyes as he continued. His voice lower, softer, apologetic; It betrayed his lack of confidence in the 'experimental cures.' _

Slowly the sound of him telling her she was dying and her mother's sobs died out the sounds of the present swirled around her comfortingly.

She could hear so much today, maybe the experimental cures were working! Perhaps she was getting better! If only she could open her eyes, lift her head and see. She could hug her mother, whose sobbing had been haunting her the few times she was awake enough to hear, and even sticking with her when she was completely out again. She would tell her sisters she loved them. They would all kneel at the end of her bed and clasp their hands together and thank Jesus, and cry in happiness. The sound around her faltered and her head pounded.

She at least wanted a good-bye. Was that so much to ask? To say good bye to her family before she died at the age FOURTEEN?!

Suddenly the machines beeping went frantic beeping like mad louder and louder. Doctors were screaming at each other.

_Am I dying?_ She wondered idly. Well, it was less painful than she had expected than.

_Goodbye Mom, goodbye world_. She whispered in her head dramatically. She waited for the black, cooler and darker and more complete than just the inside of her eyelids, she waited for the noise to fade.

Beeeeeeeeeeeep. The shouting stopped.

"Time of death?" came a sad female voice, one she had grown familiar throughout Ricky's time in the hospital.

"12:01" Came a male voice, that sounded like music. She didn't recognize this voice. She knew she would've remembered it. And-wait a minute. Had that voice just announced her death?!

Suddenly she felt warms hands all over her face, and hot tears. Her mother wailed and clutched on to her arms, her sheets, her hair as Ricky was wheeled out of the room.

_Mom! _She wanted to scream.

_Mom! I'm fine! I'm alive! Don't cry!_

But her Mom's voice grew softer as she was pushed farther and farther away, deeper and deeper in the hospital, to the morgue.

_NOOO! _She was alive!

She felt the coolness of the basement. Heard the person pushing her bed trudging along dark corridors.

_I'M ALIVE!_ She wanted to scream at them. She tried to open her eyes, open her mouth, to sit up. **Anything**. Her heart pounded uncontrollably.

"I'm so sorry." Said the voice like music. And he did sound sorry. His tone was laced with the most sincere sorrow she had ever heard. Did he know she was alive?

She heard a door open, and sunlight hit her skin.

_How odd_, she thought. Perhaps she was dead after all.

And then there were more voices. Each one more angelic than the rest. Yes, she decided, certainly this was heaven.

"Will she make it?" Said a female voice, probably the most beautiful voice she had ever heard. She sounded worried.

"Rose! C'mon! We gotta go! Hurry up!" Came another voice, male again, but not the sorry man. His voice was deep and impatient.

"Coming Emmett." Said the girl, the girl named rose. And then cool arms lifted her off the table, carried her out into the sun and set her in the back of a car. A car that smelled new, and had soft leather seats. They got in silently and shut the doors.

"I'll see you at home." Said the voice like music. And then, they were gone with a quick jolt, the engine purring softly. As she contemplated the likeliness of her riding to heaven in a sports car she slipped into the dark, peacefulness of unconsciousness…


	6. Chapter 6: Did he just bite me?

Hey guys! Break is really helping my writers block, so I'm probably going to post even more before Monday. I'd like to say I'll continue to post at a steady pace even when I'm back at school but Finals are coming up quickly and I basically don't remember a single thing I've learned in Math. Yay studying. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I actually kind of do which means it's probably really awful but I won't know unless you REVIEW! I'd like to take this time to mention Parvulus of Ink who is awesome for reviewing! Well now that I've finished this little Oscar acceptance speech let's get on with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight yadda yadda [Inset funny Twilight Joke that I don't have enough creativity or patience to write today HERE]

* * *

**Guardian Angel Eyes:**

**Chapter Six**

**General POV**

"**They'll be here in five minutes" Alice said, standing up, pacing back and forth once of twice, and then sitting down again. **

**Jasper was tense, Bella was here today and she smelled particularly delicious, but he kept his mind off it by putting his arms around Alice and leaning down to smell her instead. Alice leaned her head against Jasper's forearm. **

"**Four minutes." Came Edward's voice as he walked into the room, Bella just a step behind her hand clasped in his. The Cullen house was full today: this was a big deal. **

**Esme was in the kitchen, cooking up ridiculous amounts of food that Bella would never be able to consume. It was a nervous habit. Carlisle would be here any minute now with Emmett and Rose, and the little girl. Esme tugged on one Carmel colored curl and exhaled. **

**In the other room Alice sat up straighter, Jasper still not moving his arms away from her, and looked towards the door. All the vampires in the room could heard the car's tires crunching on the drive way's gravel now. They could smell the familiar scents of their family, and the human. Her heart beat unsteadily and faltered. They were cutting it close. **

**And then Emmett and Rose were through the door, Carlisle breezing through right behind them before the door could even swing closed. And there, in his arms, was the little girl. Alice was up in a flash. **

"**Ricky" She breathed staring at her face. She looked just like she had in all of Alice's visions, except for here she seemed more real. Her cheeks were flushed, her breathing slow and raspy, her heart…failing. **

"**Carlisle! Go!" **

**He turned hesitantly towards the staircase and then bolted up it at full vampire speed. Rose, Alice, and Esme followed. Wanting to see more of the little girl they all secretly wished to be their daughter. **

"**Edward! I need you!" Came Carlisle's voice drifting downstairs. He looked at Bella, his eyes pained, his expression torn. **

"**Oh just go mind reader," said Emmett with a wave of his hand. "I'll make sure nothing happens to her." With a glance at Jasper he added "Take Jasper with you. Now c'mere little sister." He motioned for Bella to come sit by him on the couch. **

* * *

**Carlisle laid her down very gently on the metal slab he had in his makeshift doctor's office. **

"**She's so beautiful" Esme whispered to Rose, who nodded fervently. While they both day dreamed about dressing her up, and combing her hair, and spoiling her rotten Alice flitted about the table nervously. **

**Edward put his hands around Alice's shoulders to hold her still. "Calm." He whispered. **

**Jasper came to stand next to Alice and gave Edward a look that said 'I can take it from here' and he put his arms around her. Edward would've laughed if the mood in the room wasn't so tense. **

**Carlisle sat down in the wheeled chair next to the metal slab. He put his lips by the girl's ear.**

"**I'm so sorry."**

**Ricky who was just waking up from the car ride's long unconscious spell barely heard him. **

"**This is going to hurt…I'm **_**so **_**sorry."**

**Her stomach flipped at those words. **_**What the fuck is going on here?!**_

"**She can hear you." said Edward, feeling sympathetic to the girl who was about to experience the most painful thing in the world. He could tell Jasper was sending her calm emotions and Alice was checking the future over and over again at the most rapid pace he'd ever seen her go. **

**And then Carlisle leaned forward and bit her. **

* * *

**Ricky's POV:**

**Oh my god, oh my GOD! Did he just bite me?! What the hell kind of doctor was he? And that's when the pain started. It started at my finger tips, moving up my hands and arms. It was like I was being burned alive. Something told me this was not part of standard medical routine. The pain was spreading through out my whole body. Splitting all my cells in two, leaving a burning trail behind it. I felt cool hands on my forehead, my arms. Really cold hands. I felt cold lips on my forehead. Soon, I forgot they were there. Soon, I forgot who I was. **

* * *

**General POV:**

**Edward was downstairs in no time, holding Bella tightly, kissing her hair. As he watched Ricky writhe around in pain, her face contorted by the agony, all he could see was Bella. Bella lying on that table crying out in pain. Bella, with venom burning through her veins. Bella, becoming a monster. **

"**Don't ever become a vampire," He whispered into her hair, his voice pained and slightly crazed. He gripped her tighter. "Don't ever do that to me."**

**Bella looked at him quizzically. That's when the screaming started. Horrible cries of a girl being burned alive. **

**Edward picked Bella up and ran out the front door, not stopping once he reached the forest. Bella buried her face in Edward's chest, so he wouldn't see the tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. She couldn't hear anything but the screaming girl, over and over again, like a stereo on loop. **

**When she thought of Edward's face, pinched and worried, she knew she could never do that to him. When it was her up on that table she knew she wouldn't scream, for Edward. **

* * *

**A/N: I actually have a question for you guys that I didn't want to post at the beginning in case it would spoil anything for you but for at least a few chapters I was going to just have it be Ricky getting to know the family and stuff but do you think it would be better if I had some big action sequence like Stephanie Meyer writes into each of the Twilight books? The Volturi, James, Victoria, ECT. I would love to hear all of your ideas. I really need them!**


	7. Chapter 7: The doctor and his family

**A/N:**

**ZOMG I AM GOING TO PUNCH SOMEONE! My last chapter turned all bold and….ugh, frustrating. Just frustrating. **

**Anyway, on a happier note, happy Thanksgiving! Today I'm thankful for food, family and all those delicious, Indian boys that ran around in Vancouver weather shirtless just for my viewing pleasure. I'm also thankful for people who REVIEW! Long chapter I know, I got a wee bit carried away. Sorry for any grammatical or spelling issues. I'm sort of dumb. Ok, now you know. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does, I'm too full to care. **

* * *

**Guardian Angel Eyes:**

**Chapter Seven**

**Ricky's POV:**

"**Should she be up by now?"**

"**Relax Rose." **

"**She'll open her eyes in 30 seconds."**

**The voices were muffled, like I was hearing them from underwater, but slowly they became clearer and clearer. The pain was subsiding, leaving my finger tips, then up my arms, back the way it came. My head was getting less and less foggy.**

**I could hear noises around me; I could hear my heart. It was **_**really**_** loud. It scattered around at a random pattern getting louder and louder, until I was sure it would beat right out of my chest. Slowly my memories were coming back to me, The doctor, the car…my death? Where was I? **

**My heart was jumping all around faster and faster and then all at once when I thought it would explode it just…stopped. My eyes fluttered open. I heard an intake of breath in the room. I sat up, disconcerted by my own speed. My throat felt scratchy and my lungs felt dry. **

"**Hello."**

**And there he was; the doctor. He was as beautiful as his voice. I felt weird describing a man as beautiful but there were no other words for him. He was beyond handsome. He was tall, with blonde hair, and pale skin bright like the moon. When he spoke he showed a row of perfect white teeth. His yellow eyes reminded me of a cat. I felt my mouth open. There was nothing to say. I closed my mouth. **

**And then I saw the others. If I had thought the blonde man was beautiful then these girls were stunning. One was holding the blonde man's hand. She had Carmel colored hair and a smiling, round face. She too was impossibly pale with the bright shining yellow eyes. **

**Next to her stood the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen. She rivaled the actresses in the movies and the models in the nudey magazines the boys in my class had hid under their mattresses. I was sure I was staring. She had blonde hair, like the doctor, sweeping down her back and her face was hard to look at it was so pretty. Suddenly I noticed a man behind her and immediately I wondered how I had not noticed him first. He was huge. **

**Out of nowhere a pale hand gripped my wrist tightly and I looked up to find another blonde man starring at me intently. My stomach flipped. His face was ravaged with scars. I shrugged away from him. I was too afraid to say anything to him, for he to was (even with the scars) stunning and intimidating. I settled, instead, for a look that hopefully said '**_**Excuse me**_**?' **

**The big guy stepped forward and grabbed my other arm. His expression was apologetic though, and his yellow eyes were laughing at me. I looked back up to the doctor to protest but a new boy was blocking my view. He was the most lovely boy of them all. He had coppery hair and a hard jaw line. That's when I noticed the similarity between them all; they were all that same awkward shade of pale, ridiculously attractive, and yellow eyed. I shivered; I was afraid of them.**

"**How do you feel?" **

**My eyes widened. He was talking to me. **

"**Oh…Ummm…" I struggled for an answer when I was caught off guard by the sound of my own voice. It was wind chimey, and smooth. I realized with a start I was talking like these people.**

"**What did you **_**do**_** to me?" I asked incredulous, and terrified. **

**The group shared an awkward, almost embarrassed look. **

"**I'm Edward." Said the boy, deciding on introductions rather than explanations. **

"**And this," he gestured to the doctor and the woman holding on to him, "Is Carlisle, and Esme." She smiled at me widely. **

**She put her arm around the blonde girl next to her. "This is Rosalie."**

"**I'm Emmett." I jumped a bit as the big guy next to me spoke. I was shocked at how much space he took up.**

"**Emmett is…large." Edward said.**

"**I noticed." I mumbled awkwardly. Emmett chuckled loudly, a big booming laugh that fit his size nicely. I decided he and Esme were my favorites. **

"**The spazzy one over there is Jasper." He nodded at the scarred one. Jasper glared at Emmett, then remembered he was supposed to be grasping my arm and giving me menacing looks. He snapped at me with his teeth. I'm not even kidding, he actually snapped at me. With. His. Teeth. **_**Freak**_**. **

"**Jazz," came a reprimanding voice from behind me. I turned around quickly to see the person speaking. She was small and willowy, with spiky black hair and a little smile. My mouth dropped open again. **

"**You." I breathed in amazement. **

"**Do you recognize Alice?" Came Carlisle's voice, shocked. Did I recognize Alice? Something about her…I knew. Her image reflected on all the surfaces of my brain, settling in as if it had always been there.**

"**I…I…" I slowly gave up on the question. "What are you?" I didn't even mean to ask it, it just popped out. That's when I noticed, they couldn't be human. They couldn't be normal. **

**Just then I caught sight of my reflection in the shiny metal table I was sitting on. Or at least I had thought it was my reflection. But it couldn't be….the girl looking back at me was pale and inhumanly beautiful with fluid grace and….bright red eyes. Suddenly it occurred to me I hadn't taken a single breath throughout this entire transaction. **

"**What am **_**I**_**?" I asked horrified. **

* * *

**Alice's POV: **

**Ricky glanced around her, obviously freaked out. It really didn't help to have Jazz trying to frighten her like that. I walked around the back of the table and put my hand on his shoulder; he was getting far to carried away with this. Then she caught sight of her reflection. **

"**What am I?" She sounded terrified. **

**Carlisle cleared his throat. This would be…uncomfortable. **

"**Did you know you were dying sweetie?" Cut in Esme, her tone worried and contemplating. **

"**I should be dead right now." She said as if she had abruptly remembered what had happened in the hospital. **

"**Well once I was dying two darling." Esme responded carefully. **

"**So was I." Edward spoke up, catching on to her train of thought. **

"**Me two." Said Emmett with a goofy smile, not wanting to be left out. **

"**And me" Rose sounded sad and…wistful. **_**Way to help the cause Rose**_**, I thought, bitterly.**

"_**But**_**, Carlisle had the power to save us." Esme looked up at him with adoring eyes. **

"**Ricky." Now Carlisle looked at her intently. "We're vampires."**

**She looked taken back, like she wanted to gasp and be shocked. But, she couldn't. She believed it. She was silent. Thinking I supposed. **

"**So then…that makes me….a vampire. You **_**saved **_**me. **_**You**_** chose **_**me**_**."**

**Then she made a quick movement to stand up. Jasper tightened his grip and forced her back, snarling. I was about to scold him, seeing that their was no threat here but Ricky was talking. **

"**Dude. You **_**need**_** to calm down." **

**She stared at him in disbelief, soon she would get used to living with people that growled and snarled regularly. Jasper gave her a look intended to put her in her place and rolled his eyes. I slowly pulled him back and Edward gave me a small nod. Emmett had already retreated back to Rose shaking his head and laughing. **

**She stood up, crossed the room and stood in front of Carlisle. She gave him an angelic smile and I could visibly see Esme turning into putty in her hands. **

"**Thank you."**

**And with that, she hugged him. **


	8. Chapter 9: Alice's other half

**A/N: Wow, you have been so freaking patient. I'm sorry I haven't written in so long, it has me feeling incredibly guilty. So guilty in fact that here I am writing this chapter the weekend before Final's week instead of studying. Another smart move made by Katelyn. I really do need to get back to my math notes so I'm sorry if the editing of this chapter is lacking. Feel free to point out my mistakes, I always appreciate it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but hopefully by the end of the week I will own seven 'A's' for each one of this semester's finals. Yaaay. **

* * *

**Guardian Angel Eyes**

**Chapter: 8**

**General POV:**

"**Oh my god, that's awful!" **

**Ricky was too busy listening to the mysterious Cullen family's stories to notice the burning in the back of her throat. Her ruby red eyes were wide as she listened to Rosalie's story. **

**The maternal part of Rose that wanted to claim Ricky for herself told her to hold back and save the gory details. But in the end the theatrical side of Rosalie won, and Ricky didn't disappoint as an audience. She gasped at all the right places and her mouth formed a perfect little 'O' or horror when the story reached it's climatic end. When Rose got to the part about Royce's gruesome murder and she sheepishly admitted stealing a wedding dress just for the occasion Ricky snapped her fingers garishly and said "Amen sister" unflinchingly. Rose didn't think she could love the little girl more. **

**Carlisle had told his story first, speaking clearly and laying out his story with perfect, unforgotten, details, patiently stopping to answer her questions. By the end of it she knew about the Volturi too, thanks to Carlisle's perfect explanations. **

**Going in order, Edward's story would've come next. But the second he decided things were under control he had ran off to be with Bella, who was not to be let into the Cullen home until Ricky was ready. His story was skimmed, told quickly, and skipped over as Esme tried to hurriedly explain how lonely he had been and how he cared for Bella and how he normally wasn't this rude until Ricky was entirely complacent about his absence and stopped her. **

**After that order didn't matter so much, and Rosalie skipped to the next in line. Then Esme's tale came, causing Ricky to gasp (shocked) and nod sympathetically. She was sure, with the way Esme was eyeing her, that she was the prime candidate for Esme's new replacement child. That she was the closest thing to a baby in the house. She didn't mind; Esme's eyes were as warm and open as her heart. **

**Jasper wasn't in the room and didn't offer to share his story with her, but Ricky had a feeling he was just around the corner of the room watching her carefully, waiting for her to snap and try to attack **_**his**_** Alice or something equally as unlikely. She had a creepy and uncomforting idea that her feelings were no longer safe around him, no matter how much the family proudly defended his invasive ability. She didn't like that he knew what she was feeling towards Esme, and she was very glad Edward was gone so at least her thoughts were private. **

**And then the greatest shock of all came, as Alice told her story. Ricky was able to fill in the pauses and lulls in Alice's speech with accurate details and facts about a life she knew nothing of. The first time she did it the entirety of the small group leaned back and sucked in dry air. Ricky had just informed them, accurately, about Alice's first meeting with Jasper. **

"**And then, one day, I sat waiting for him in---"**

"**--- A dinner. In Philadelphia." **

**Ricky looked just as taken back the moment after she said it as Rosalie and Esme, and Carlisle. Alice however smiled joyously. Surely this meant something monumental, did it not?**

**The Carlisle stepped in, using his doctor's voice, to politely interrogate Ricky. **

"**Did someone tell you that?"**

**He asked, after ruling out the possibility that Alice and Ricky had ever met. This was the second time Ricky and Alice had surprised the family with their odd connection and he was running out of ideas. Now he was having to face the worst possibility of all; did someone know the secret of the Cullen's? Was a human child out there somewhere handing out stories of their vampirism like Valentines? **

"**No. I honestly have no idea how I did that." She looked scared. Could the Cullens possibly kick her out now that she knew too much? **

"**I have a living niece in--" **

"**--Biloxi, Mississippi." Ricky answered Alice's ringing voice as it cut in the silence. Ricky looked terrified again, as though she wasn't sure how her mouth had opened just then. But Alice stepped out of the shadows wearing a triumphant smile. Ricky had just passed her second test.**

"**Brilliant." Carlisle breathed. And the new treasure of the Cullen home was born; Ricky Cullen, Alice's other half. **


	9. Chapter 9: Emmett's new BFF

A/N: Yeah, so I've sort of been gone for a few weeks; it happens. I have a little less than a week left in my Christmas break (Or, I guess Holiday break if we're being P.C.) and my guilt finally got the best of me, so here I am. Forgive me? It's late though, so if this chapters rubbish, and has shit editing, I'm just going to blame it on my lack of sleep. I'll post more often though; I promise. Sort of.

Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I guess I do sort of own Ricky though, seeing as she's my own invention. Neat. I own a person.

* * *

Guardian Angel Eyes

Chapter 9

General POV: (Btw, Any requests for certain POVs? I'm feeling adventurous.)

Ricky slammed Emmett's fist into the rock for the third time in the last minute. Human arm wrestling matches had a much slower pace than vampire ones.

Emmett smiled and re-positioned his arm for another go; Ricky didn't mind this repetition, not after being trapped in Alice's bedroom for the last three days.

Perhaps the only person more excited than Alice about their new discovery was Carlisle, and he was more than happy to let her steal the newest addition to their family away for days at a time to experiment.

And so there they sat, on Alice and Jaspers comfy, albeit unnecessary, bed facing each other with unwavering stares as Rosalie combed through Ricky's shimmering locks slowly. At first the little game they played was exciting, unnerving even, as they explored the depth of their connection.

Indeed, they knew everything about each other. After a time though, Ricky was just so beyond ready to be done with it. She was about to ask Alice nicely if they might stop (she had thought deeply about this and had a fail safe plan of suggesting shopping instead, something she knew Alice lacked the willpower to resist) when an even more abrupt and shocking discovery was made.

"_This is brilliant!_"

Ricky leaned down to touch her forehead to the cool sheets and clutched at her head dramatically.

"Please, Alice, stop shouting."

The brush in Rosalie's hand froze halfway through the copper locks.

"Um, Ricky, Alice didn't say anything did. No one di-"

"--No, what did I say?" Alice grabbed Ricky's shoulders and turned her back from Rose to face her. Her buttery gaze pierced Ricky uncomfortably, similar to the way she felt when Alice had visions of her.

"Oh…erm, you said 'This is brilliant'…or…" She hesitated. "Or something." She finished lamely.

"Ohhh my god. _Oh my god_!" Alice was positively screeching. She bounced off the bed and landed gracefully on her feet. She was nothing but a flash of light as she tore out of the room to, Ricky could only assume, Carlisle's study.

When Rosalie and Ricky caught up they found Alice stepping through the door to the office turned library.

"Is something wrong Alice?" He looked up from a heavy book to match her yellow stare.

"Um, no, everything's super great. Super, super great."

Carlisle's eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Oh?" The corners of his mouth twitched.

"Watch. This." Alice answered, unfazed by his teasing expression. Her eyes shut and her nose crinkled in concentration. Standing in the doorway behind her Ricky inhaled sharply and her hands flew to grasp either side of her head.

"Ow."

"What did I say?" Alice hadn't turned to look at her, she just kept staring at Carlisle meaningfully.

"You said 'Do you see now Carlisle'. Really loudly too."

Carlisle's gasp was louder than Ricky. He looked like a child on Christmas morning. He was about one second away from clapping his hands together with glee when he composed himself and breathed "No."

"Yes."

Rosalie's gasp was next. Some kind of low hiss escaped her throat. Ricky felt like she was missing something very important.

"Ricky, dear, could you shout something in your head for us? Anything at all?"

"…Shout something….in my head?" She had no idea how to do such a thing.

"Yes dear, anything at all." Carlisle waited expectantly.

_Um…Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! _Ricky screamed at the top of her mental lungs, feeling very silly all the while. That is until Alice winced and then immediately after began to jump up and down laughing, acting out the expression of joy and wonder on Carlisle's face.

All at once everything aligned in her head and Ricky let out a low moan.

"Wonderful…More people on my head."

Two days later she was allowed to leave the bedroom. She wandered aimlessly around the big, beautiful house, not quite sure where to go. She was gazing at a pool of light on Esme's spotless floor, twinkling on the hardwood, glimmering with colors Ricky had never seen before, ignoring her other new heightened senses completely when she ran into him.

He was big, and hard, and loud as he let out a booming laugh. She was about to say sorry when he asked her to arm wrestle. That was how she came to be here. Sitting outside, her marble elbow unhindered by the hard rock beneath her, whining to Emmett as only a fourteen year old could too.

"You're telling me." He laughed again, something he seemed to do a lot of.

She breathed in relief. She was glad she had finally found someone who was just annoyed about having to share their head with other people too.

She stayed at that same boulder, challenging Emmett again and again, until the sun went down, and then again until the some came back up. The dark was no issue for her new eyes.

Emmett lazily wandered into the Cullen living room, Ricky on his back in classic piggy back style. The family stared at the pair in amused confusion, or in Jasper's case shocked suspicion, and they all marveled again at the wonder that was Ricky Cullen: Alice's other half, and Emmett's new best friend.


End file.
